cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
97FL
3 |mission2= Collect more than 175 Alphabet Jellies |reward2= 15,000 |mission3= Collect more than 660 Pink Bear Jellies |reward3= Elixir of Experience (XXL) }} 97FL was the 97th floor in Tower of Frozen Waves. Stage The long gaps between platforms enable you to fall down easier than before. But, if you want to stay on land for most of the time, you may need to sacrifice your Energy to the carefully-placed obstacles. Mission Walkthrough Fall in hole less than 5 times Reward: 3 Because of the large amount of gaps in the stage, you are recommended to use Cookies that have an "invincibility mode". Cookies that activate their skill at a good rate (ab. 15~20 sec) is optimal. For the beginners, Hero Cookie is great for this, provided you have 120 friends and/or completed Achieve Missions for Hero Cookie. You may notice that Frozen Wave Drop's Precious Mini Coral is not mentioned, even if it is a mix of all the essential effects required to complete the mission (ice bridge formation/revival or lift from hole). This is where the power of logic comes in: to complete this level, you must have the mini coral. Similarly, to have the mini coral, you must complete this level. Get it? One useful strategy for this level, if you have Fire Spirit Cookie, is the crash and revive. By using only treasures that lift you from a hole or any that gives greater damage for hitting obstacles, you can take advantage of Fire Spirit Cookie's effect, which is Fire Spirit mode. It not only flies forward, but also gives magnetic aura. If you use this strategy, it is not recommended to use Slower Energy Drain or Treasures that give a lot of energy per revive (as hitting obstacles will not get rid of all your energy and therefore will take multiple hits to lose all your energy). The following Cookies are not recommended: *Moonlight Cookie: slow activation rate. *Tiger Lily Cookie: you would need to collect spears to activate her skill faster. *Peach Cookie: skill would happen within the same stage layout. see side note *Onion Cookie: why would you even need— *Gumball Cookie: although his gumball cannon can destroy obstacles, you might need them to survive... *Cocoa Cookie and Soda Cookie: potion is required to activate skill, and there are only a few potions in the stage. *Any Cookie that does not have an "invincibility mode". Collect more than 175 Alphabet Jellies Reward: 15,000 Through my investigation with this mission, I have found out that even with Cookies that contain a mini magnetic aura during their skill, they still could not achieve the mission. Therefore, Fire Spirit Cookie is one of the few Cookies that can help you complete the mission, because his ability can be activated many times, even more than six times! However, there have been many players commenting that they have completed this using Ninja Cookie due to him being able to make 10-step jumps, and even more so if you equip Glistening Green Leaves, which can give you 6 extra jumps provided you fully upgrade and evolve it. Collect more than 660 Pink Bear Jellies Reward: Elixir of Experience (XXL) Fire Spirit Cookie is always to go-to Cookie if you want to activate a skill (and therefore gain more mini magnetic aura) frequently. Again, if you don't have Fire Spirit Cookie, use Ninja Cookie instead and his many-step jumps. Another option is to use Alchemist Cookie, as her bear jelly and power jelly sets will create or attract a lot of pink bear jellies respectively. This does have the disadvantage of not having Ninja's multi-step jumps, so make sure to bring along a highly-upgraded Snow Blossom's Sparkling Crust. Trivia *It has been thought that this floor was made for Ninja Cookie. * It is possible to enter Bonus Time in this floor with Apple Cookie. In that Bonus Time, there will be lots of Bear Jellies to collect. However, this is not a recommended strategy for completing the third mission.